Blair's Little Secret
by ggfan10
Summary: While in labor, Blair admits to Louis that Chuck is the father of her unborn child. Based off the ending of the Season 4 finale. No spoilers. Oneshot.


**This is just what I think could possibly happen in season 5 if Blair turns out to be pregnant. To be honest, I really don't think that they'll give Chuck and Blair a baby right now, but if they do, this is how I think it will play out. So in other words, this is my ideal theory.**

**The more realistic theory I have is that Blair will get an abortion over the summer. She'll keep it a secret, then everyone will find out somehow that she aborted Chuck's baby. Louis will break up with her for cheating on him and Chuck will be mad/upset with her and will probably say something along the lines of "I'll never forgive you for this." Hence, C and B won't interact much for most of the season. At the same time, Dan's book will be published and everyone but Blair will hate him for it since she's apparently the only one depicted in a good light. So then having no one else to turn to, Dan and Blair will probably get closer and start up some sort of relationship. But they'll realize that they're wrong for each other eventually, causing Blair to go back to Chuck and Dan to Serena. This theory definitely sounds plausible, but who knows what will happen with these writers.**

**Anyway, please review about what you think of my story, as well as theories about whose baby it is (and if there will even be a baby) and how it will pan out in season 5 :)**

* * *

><p>Blair groaned as yet another contraction took over her body. She tried her best to breathe through it, while attempting to block out the 'encouraging' words of her mother and fiancee. To an outsider, it would seem like she and Louis were just a young couple having their first baby. But Blair had a secret that she had been keeping from everyone for the last nine months. The baby she was carrying and would soon give birth to was not Louis'. She had allowed the man to believe that she was pregnant with their child for the duration of her pregnancy. She had allowed him to form an attachment and love for the baby growing inside her. He had been to every doctor's appointment, every ultrasound and had felt the baby kick from inside Blair's womb ever since she was strong enough to be felt from the outside. The fact that the baby girl his fiancee was carrying may not be his hadn't even occurred to Louis. He trusted her completely and didn't think for a second that she would be unfaithful to him. As far as he knew, this was his and Blair's daughter.<p>

It was in this extremely painful contraction -the most painful one she had experienced yet- that Blair realized that she couldn't keep this charade up anymore. She couldn't carry on like she wasn't about to have Chuck Bass' baby. Even though it would be easier for all involved if she carried on telling everyone that Louis was her unborn daughter's father, it wasn't fair to either man and the truth would eventually come out. "Stop!" she cried out, pulling her hand out of Louis' as the contraction finally ended. "I can't do this."

"You _can_ do this Blair," Louis smiled at her from her bedside, assuming that she was talking about giving birth. "I know that you're in pain right now, but just think of the beautiful baby we're going to have at the end of this."

Seeing the excited look on his face, Blair immediately hid her face in her hands and began to sob. "Darling, what's wrong?" her mother asked from where she was standing on the other side of the bed.

She knew that she was going to have to explain herself eventually, but she couldn't stop crying. Her life was a mess. She was a terrible mother and a terrible person for keeping this secret and lying to so many people. Louis and Eleanor looked on worriedly as Blair tried to calm herself down. Just as she had stopped crying, another contraction hit her hard. She cried out again and even though she was delirious from the pain, she managed to choke out to her mother, "You need to get Chuck!"

Eleanor gave her a puzzled look and Louis followed suit. "What are you talking about Blair?" she demanded, her eyes widening in alarm. "Louis, your _fiancee_ is right here. The two of you are having this baby."

Blair groaned, grabbing onto her swollen belly as she felt the most painful part of the contraction. "She's not his," she murmered, shutting her eyes tightly. She didn't want to see Louis' face when she told him about the baby. It was going to kill him.

"What?" Eleanor and Louis asked in unison. She had spoken so softly that they had genuinely not heard her.

"This baby isn't yours, Louis!" she exclaimed, resting back on her pillow with a sigh of relief when the contraction finally ended.

A look of realisation and absolute heartbreak appeared on the young prince's face. With that one statement from the woman he thought was the love of his life, his world came crashing down around him. "Oh Blair," Eleanor sighed in disappointment, putting two and two together. Her daughter was having Chuck Bass' baby. She shared one last look with Blair, then she slipped out of the room to call the actual father of her grandchild. While she still didn't approve of Chuck and Blair's complicated relationship (or whatever they had at this point), the man deserved to know that Blair was giving birth to his child.

"I'm so sorry," Blair choked out, reaching for Louis' hand.

He immediately pulled his hand away and asked softly, "When?"

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"When did this happen?" he demanded, more strongly this time.

"Does it matter?" Blair asked with a sob as tears streamed down her face.

"Yes it matters!" Louis exclaimed. "When did you sleep with Chuck?"

She swallowed, before taking a deep breath and replying, "The night of our engagement party."

He felt his heart break once again. The night that he and Blair were supposed to be celebrating the fact that they would be sharing their lives together, she had slept with another man. And now she was having his baby. Chuck didn't deserve to be the father of Blair's baby. He didn't deserve to be a father, period. It was true that he had appeared to have turned over a new leaf over the better part of the last year, but all Louis knew was that he had hurt Blair. Chuck would always be an awful person in his eyes and he had no idea what Blair ever saw in him. Louis took a deep breath, then asked, "How could you do this to me Blair?"

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't!" he cut her off abruptly. She jumped. It wasn't often that he raised his voice and even when he did, it was never directed at her. "How could you let me believe that this child was mine all this time? How could you let me grow to love a baby that you knew very well that I didn't help create?"

"I don't know," she replied honestly, shaking her head. "I was scared Louis. I was scared about how you and Chuck would react, and what people would say about me and this baby. I don't know if Chuck would have even wanted the baby-"

"So you thought you would just pass her off as mine to save yourself the trouble," Louis snapped back.

Blair shook her head once more, "It wasn't like that. I never wanted to hurt you. I love you."

"Obviously not as much as you love Chuck Bass or we wouldn't be in this situation," he scowled.

She just continued to sob. As much as she wanted to deny what Louis had just said, she couldn't. Not when it wasn't true. She couldn't lie to him anymore, she had done enough of that over the last nine months. For a few minutes, they were both silent. Blair was crying softly, while Louis was blankly staring at a spot on the wall. Neither one of them knew what to do next. She groaned as a wave of nausea suddenly hit her and she felt the urge to throw up. When she had been reading up on childbirth over the last few months, she had discovered that a lot of woman were sick during labor. She had just hoped that she wouldn't be one of them.

"I'm going to be sick," she cried, putting her hand over her mouth as she looked around frantically for something to throw up in. There was no way she was going to make it to the bathroom, even though it was only a few feet away. Louis quickly retrieved the small bin from her bedside and brought it to her, just in time for her to throw up into it.

When she was finished, Blair shakily attempted to place the bin back down on the floor beside her bed. Louis immediately came to her assistance, taking it from her and setting it down on the floor nearby, in case she had to throw up again. "Louis," she started, after another moment of silence. Her hand came to rest on her pregnant belly and she began to rub it gently. He looked up at her and sighed. She stated softly, "I really am sorry."

"I know," he responded. Blair nodded, before slowly removing Louis' engagement ring from the finger of her left hand. Her fingers hadn't swollen up too much during the pregnancy so she had still been able to wear the ring. She held the ring out to him and he took it from her. He slipped it into his pocket, then looked to his now ex-fiancee once more. "Goodbye Blair."

"Goodbye Louis," she responded. She watched as he left the room. As soon as Louis shut the door behind him, she was hit with another contraction. She groaned as she attempted to breathe through it, her thoughts drifting to Chuck and how he was going to react to the news that he was about to be a father.

* * *

><p>Louis ignored the sympathetic looks he received from Blair's parents and friends as he exited the hospital room and began to make his way towards the elevator. "Louis," Serena called out to him.<p>

He was about to turn back and politely say goodbye to everybody, when the elevator just down the hall opened and Chuck stepped out. He had left for the hospital right after Eleanor had called him and told him about the baby. While he was still in shock about the news, considering that Blair had told him that there was no chance that the baby was his, he knew that Blair and their child needed him. Chuck looked concerned and slightly confused, but as soon as he saw Louis, a look of dread appeared on his face. He began to approach the man cautiously. Before he could even get a word out, the usually passive prince had grabbed him by the lapel of his suit and threw him up against the wall angrily.

"Get your hands off of me!" Chuck exclaimed, shaking himself free from Louis' grasp. Although he couldn't blame the guy for acting like this, it was the last thing he needed right now. He had to get to Blair.

Louis grabbed him once more and shoved him against the wall again. "You son of a bitch," he growled. "How could you?"

Chuck suddenly felt the man be pulled off him, and looked up to find Harold and Nate standing there, attempting to hold Louis back. "I'm sorry Louis, I really am," he stated calmly. The man just scowled angrily. "But Blair and the baby need me right now." He attempted to step around him, but Louis stopped him.

"You're not going anywhere," he said, shaking his head. "Not until you tell me why."

"Why what?" he remarked impatiently. "Why Blair and I slept together? Do you really want to open up that can of worms?"

"Yes, yes I do!"

"Because we still love each other you imbecile," Chuck snapped. "And if you haven't realized that by now, you're a lot more stupid than I thought."

"You don't deserve her," Louis said with an unwavering glare. "You don't deserve to be the father of her child."

He scoffed sadly and replied, "Tell me something I don't know."

"You've put Blair through so much," he continued, "And now you get to have a baby with her. A baby that should have been mine."

"Well it's not," Chuck retorted bluntly. His patience with the whole situation was wearing thin. "The sooner you accept that, the better."

"Chuck," Nate interjected, stepping in between the two men. "I think you've put Louis through enough, don't you?" He just sighed, looking down at the floor guiltily. Nate looked to Louis apologetically, before looking back to his best friend and instructing, "Just go to Blair, she needs you."

He nodded and immediately rushed to the door of the hospital room that everyone was gathered near. He knocked, before letting himself in. Louis just sighed, before storming down the hallway in the direction of the elevator. He ignored everyone who was calling out to him to come back. He had to get out of there now.

* * *

><p>Chuck found Blair lying on her side in her hospital bed, rubbing her rounded stomach in attempt to calm the baby down. Her eyes flicked up to him immediately and she addressed him shakily, "Chuck..."<p>

"Hey," he responded, giving her a small smile. She breathed a small sigh, relieved that he didn't seem to be too mad with her. Not that she could blame him if he was. "How are you?" he asked, approaching her hospital bed and taking her hand. "The baby?" He looked her over, as if he would be able to tell if anything was wrong with her or the baby.

"We're fine Bass," Blair told him softly. After a moment of silence, she said, "I'm glad that you came."

"How could I not?" Chuck asked. "You're having my baby." His free hand came to rest on her belly as he corrected himself, "_Our_ baby." Her eyes filled with tears, but she closed them so he wouldn't see. He already had of course, but she closed her eyes anyway. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, finally asking the question he had been dying to know the answer to since Eleanor had called him.

"I don't know," she replied, opening her eyes. "I was afraid of the scandal this would cause and what people would say," she admitted, shaking her head. "I'm so sorry for lying to you and Louis. And everybody for that matter."

"It's okay-"

"It's not okay," Blair interjected strongly. "She's just as much your daughter as she is mine, you deserve to decide whether or not you want to be apart of her life. I had no right to make that choice for you."

"Of course I want to be apart of her life," Chuck insisted, his eyes drifting down to her stomach. "This is my daughter Blair. I would never leave her."

"You seem pretty certain for a guy who just found out he's about to be a father twenty minutes ago," she commented.

He sighed, giving her a small smile, "Just so you know, it takes a fraction of that time to realize that you love your kid."

"I know," Blair smiled back. "I loved her the moment I found out that I was pregnant." She paused, then told him, "I wish I had told you about the baby sooner."

"Blair-"

"No, I really do," she insisted. "Although we still would have hurt Louis either way, it wouldn't have been as bad as telling him while I'm in labor. But you and I could have worked something out." He looked at her hopefully, wondering if there was still hope for the two of them. "Who knows, we could have been back together by now?"

Chuck smiled slightly at the thought and nodded, "We very well could've been." He reached over to brush a stray curl behind her ear and asked, "What do you need me to do Blair?" She gave him a surprised look, not expecting him to want to discuss their relationship status at this very moment. "Do you want me to stay with you for the birth or do you want me to wait outside? It's entirely up to you."

Blair blinked, suddenly realizing that he was talking about a much more pressing matter, the birth. "I'd like you to stay," she admitted. "If you want to, of course."

"Absolutely," he told her, kissing her on the forehead. As he was about to pull away, their eyes locked for a moment. He could see her looking down to his lips and wondered if he should kiss her. Chuck decided that he would wait a few seconds and allow her to make the move if she wanted to. Unfortunately, she looked away a moment later. He was disappointed, only to realize that she had pulled away because she was having a contraction. She squeezed his hand tightly and he whispered comforting words to her, reminding her to breathe. He of course had no idea what he was doing and was just relying on his instincts.

Blair finally relaxed as the contraction passed. She looked to Chuck while trying to catch her breath and said, "Thank you."

"No, thank you Waldorf," he remarked, rubbing her belly gently. She smiled at the gesture, hoping that Chuck would be able to handle supporting her through this labor. She was definitely having her mother or Serena in here as well, just in case.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Blair sat in her hospital bed with a tiny baby girl nestled in her arms. Chuck was standing at her bedside, admiring the infant in amazement. He was still shocked that he had a part in making this tiny human being. Baby girl Waldorf-Bass had been born just under an hour ago and was being introduced to everyone for the first time. They still hadn't named the baby. Blair had picked out some names with Louis of course, but it didn't seem right to use any of them. She and Chuck would have to discuss it once everyone had left. "She's beautiful Blair," Serena said as she cooed at the baby in her friend's arms.<p>

"She's perfect," she agreed, stroking the baby's cheek gently.

"It's lucky that you told Louis she wasn't his before she was born," Nate commented, studying the infant closely. "You would have had a hard time explaining why she has Chuck's wild hair."

"Nathaniel," Chuck scolded him gently, shaking his head. It was too soon to be making comments like that.

However, Blair attempted to brush the comment off and joked, "The poor thing is going to have to wear hats until she's old enough to use hair products."

"Actually I'm pretty sure that you can buy baby hair products now," Eleanor informed them.

"Lucky for you missy," Blair smiled, tapping the infant on the nose gently. She didn't intend on using any product on her baby's hair of course. In her eyes, her daughter couldn't be more perfect and she wouldn't change a thing about her.

"Have the two of you discussed how you're going to raise her?" Harold enquired. He was concerned for his granddaughter and worried that she would get caught in the middle of a big custody battle.

"When would we have done that Daddy?" Blair asked incredulously. "I've kind of been busy giving birth."

"Well it's something that you need to discuss," he insisted, giving Chuck a warning look. "You have a baby now. You need to put her needs before your own."

"We know that," Chuck nodded. "As soon as we get a moment alone, we'll start to discuss all of those things."

"You won't be getting a moment alone for a while now that you're parents," Cyrus cut in with a chuckle.

"She has to go to the nursery sometime, doesn't she?" Chuck asked.

Blair gasped, "She's not going to the nursery! She's staying right here with me."

"Okay," he nodded, raising his hands in surrender. "Sorry. I just assumed that all babies had to go to the nursery."

"The nurse can take the baby there if you want to get some rest and they'll take care of her," Blair explained. "But I for one am not about to hand our child off to a stranger an hour after being born."

"This is so surreal," Nate shook his head. "I can't believe that you two have a baby."

"Me either," Serena agreed. "When did you even sleep together? And why didn't I know about it until now?"

Blair and Chuck immediately turned bright red and she shot Serena a glare, "Because it's none of your business."

"Come on B, you can't blame us for being curious," she continued.

"Well you can continue to wonder because I'm not going to tell you," Blair retorted, looking down to the baby to avoid making contact with either of her parents or step-fathers.

Nate nudged Chuck and asked, "You'll tell me later?"

"No," he rolled his eyes as Blair shot Nate a glare. "Like Blair said, it's none of your business."

"I would certainly like to know how this happened," Eleanor spoke up, causing everyone to look to her in surprise.

Chuck cleared his throat awkwardly and asked, "You want to know the details?" Blair smacked him on the arm with a disapproving look.

Her mother made a face and retorted, "No, I don't want to know details. It's just, it obviously happened while you and Louis were together, is that correct?"

"Yes mother," she answered quickly, wanting to get these questions over and done with as soon as possible.

"So, when?" Eleanor asked, looking between Chuck and Blair for answers.

Blair sighed and confessed, "It happened the night of the engagement party. Chuck saved me from Russell Thorpe who had gone crazy and was going to set a building alight with me in it." She cringed when her parents looked to her in shock. She couldn't blame them, it sounded crazy to her and she had lived it.

"Then afterwards, we went to have a drink at the Plaza and we ended up at this random kid's Bar Mitzvah," Chuck continued.

"Then there was dancing and we got lifted up on these chairs," she added, smiling a little at the memory.

"Then before I even knew what was happening, Blair had pulled me into an empty room and-"

"That's enough," Harold interjected with a grimace. He had certainly heard enough.

"So you knocked Blair up at a Bar Mitzvah?" Nate asked his friend with a chuckle.

Serena also chuckled, before leaning down and saying to the baby, "I'm going to start calling you 'Bar Mitzvah Baby'."

"S!" Blair scolded her.

"Come on, it's funny," she laughed.

"Nice to see that you find infidelity so hilarious," Eleanor remarked dryly. Harold and Roman looked down to the floor awkwardly. Cheating was a particularly sore subject for her considering that Harold had left her for his current partner.

"Come on Eleanor, they made a mistake," Cyrus came to Blair and Chuck's defence.

"I wouldn't exactly call our daughter a mistake," Chuck objected with a frown. Blair nodded in agreement.

"Of course not," he agreed. "This beautiful little baby is anything but a mistake."

Blair sighed, "Can we just drop this? We know that what we did was wrong and we feel terrible about it. But that doesn't change the fact that we now have a baby that we should be focusing our attention on."

"Maybe we should give the new parents a moment alone with the baby?" Roman suggested, eager to leave the now tension-filled room.

Thankfully, everybody agreed and left the room quite quickly, leaving Blair and Chuck alone with their daughter for the first time. She gave him a small smile and asked, "Do you want to hold her?"

"I thought you'd never ask," he grinned, stepping closer to the bed to allow her to pass the baby to him.

"I shouldn't have to," Blair pointed out, pulling away slowly once she knew that the baby was secure in Chuck's arms. "She's your baby too, you can hold her whenever you want."

Chuck smiled at the baby in his arms and replied, "Sorry, I'm still getting used to this whole father thing." He sighed and said, "She looks like you, you know? A part from her untameable hair of course."

"There's a lot of you in there as well," she insisted, reaching over to stroke the baby's cheek gently. "She definitely has your jawline."

"She has your nose, ears and mouth."

"But she has your eyes," Blair said, recalling seeing the baby's extremely dark brown eyes the moment the doctor let her hold the her. The baby's eyes were far too dark to be hers, she had definitely gotten them from her father.

"So in other words, she's a good mix of the two of us," Chuck concluded.

She smiled, "Yes she is."

"What are we going to name her?" he wondered out loud, gently kissing the baby on the forehead.

"Well I promised my mother that her middle name would be Eleanor, but her first name is completely up to us," Blair replied.

"What about her last name? Waldorf or Bass?"

"I was thinking Waldorf-Bass or Bass-Waldorf," she suggested with a shrug.

Chuck nodded, "Waldorf-Bass sounds better. Besides, you're the one who gave birth to her so your surname should come first."

"Well that's two-thirds of her name picked out. We just have to think of a first name." They looked down to the baby, hoping that a name would come to mind. "Would it be completely conceited to name her Blair?" she joked.

He chuckled, "Not at all. Men do it all the time with their sons."

"I'm joking Bass," she told him. "But if you insist-"

"Why don't we give her her own name?" Chuck interjected, cutting her off. "Even though she came from you and me, she's still her own person. Maybe not so much now, but she's going to develop her own little personality, her own likes and dislikes. She needs her own unique name."

"We're not naming her Apple or anything of that nature," Blair warned him. Their child would have a completely normal name. There was no reason to give the kids she went to school with a reason to tease her.

"I didn't mean anything weird, just a name that hasn't been used by either of our families before."

"What about Audrey?" she asked excitedly.

"Nothing Hepburn," he shook his head, causing her to pout.

A mischievous smirk appeared on her face as she suggested, "Holly?"

"Go-lightly?" Chuck finished with a smirk of his own. "I think you've forgotten that you made me watch _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ about 20 times over the course of our relationship. And that's not counting the other five times during the year that Serena was at boarding school."

"We can get to naming her later," Blair decided, brushing off the subject. "I think we have more pressing matters to discuss right now, like living arrangements."

"Do you want to live together?" he suggested nervously, shifting the baby in his arms slightly. "We don't have to be in a relationship if you don't want to be, but there would be advantages to raising her together."

"When did I say that I didn't want a relationship?"

Chuck looked up from the baby in surprise, then they shared a smile. "So is that a yes to living together?"

Blair nodded and clarified, "Yes it is. But as for you and me, we're taking things slow. I just got out of an engagement, the last thing I want to do is enter another one." He looked hurt for a moment, so she added, "Right now."

He nodded understandingly, "I'll hold off on the marriage proposal for now." She smiled, patting the bed beside her and gesturing for him to sit down. When he had done so, she rested her head on his shoulder and they continued to watch the sleeping baby. "This is going to cause a huge scandal," he stated softly. "Things could get ugly."

"It will blow over," she assured him. "I don't really care what the media says about us. The only thing that matters is that our daughter is happy and healthy."

"I agree, but I should probably hold a press conference before the news gets out to the public," Chuck pointed out. "Louis was pretty mad, he may say something-"

"He wouldn't," Blair insisted. "He may be hurting right now, but he wouldn't do that. It's in his best interests to keep this quiet as well."

"When do you think your mother's going to be able to look at us without scowling in disgust?" he asked.

She sighed, "Who knows? She'll get over it though."

"How could she not when she got a beautiful granddaughter out of our little affair?"

"Affair is such a horrible word," Blair stated, making a face. "I don't want this hanging over her head her entire life," she added, taking the baby's tiny hand and stroking it gently with her thumb.

"Well it is what it is," Chuck shrugged.

She shook her head, "I prefer to think of our baby as the product of two people who love each other so much, that it's impossible for them to stay away from each other no matter how hard they try."

"That's certainly the romanticized version."

"Regardless of the circumstances in which she was conceived, this baby was made out of love Chuck," Blair responded. "We can't deny that."

"That's true," he agreed. He turned his body slightly and set the baby back down in Blair's arms, then gave the infant a kiss on the cheek. Chuck looked up to the mother of his child with a smile.

She returned the smile. "You know Bass, I believe you still owe me a kiss from earlier," she informed him. She hadn't forgotten the brief moment they had shared earlier that had been interrupted by one of those awful contractions.

"Do I?" Chuck asked sarcastically, with a fake puzzled look. "I'm sorry, but I don't recall-"

She cut him off with a gentle kiss. It was so nice to kiss him again. She hadn't felt this level of passion and love in a kiss since the last kiss they had shared. Kissing Louis had been amazing in its own right, but they just didn't have the chemistry that she and Chuck had. As they broke apart, Blair smiled coyly and asked, "Did that refresh your memory?"

"Definitely," he nodded. "Everything is crystal clear now." He leant in to kiss her again, having missed doing so over the last nine months. He ended the kiss once more, but allowed his lips to linger near hers. "I love you," he told her softly.

"I love you too," she responded as he pressed his lips to her forehead. For the first time in a long time, Blair had hope for their relationship. She, Chuck and their baby were going to be fine, she just knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it probably seemed like Chuck and Blair resolved their issues and got back together quite quickly, but the writers seem to have no trouble with skimming over their problems so... *shrug*. Besides, the will-they-or-won't-they storyline has been repeated and dragged out twice over the last four years in regards to Chuck and Blair, so I don't see the need to delay a reunion any longer.<strong>


End file.
